A vehicle, particularly a self-driving vehicle, may encounter situations in which the vehicle or driver of the vehicle is unsure of what action to take next. Vehicles may incorporate cameras and/or other sensors that sense the environment, and may navigate without human input. Vehicles may detect their surroundings using techniques like radar, lidar, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. A driver or vehicle may control the vehicle to cause the vehicle to take a particular action even in situations when the driver or vehicle is unsure of the next action to take.